Uncle Tracy
by Stormyskies89
Summary: As Annabelle Tracy grows up there are going to be some hurdles - teenaged years, school, boyfriends, homework, feminine products and prom. Just hoe protective are her uncles when it comes to boys? An how do you discuss dresses with your father?
1. Prologue: Kathy's Dead

**Title: **Uncle Tracy

**Summary:**_ John Tracy's wife dies in a car accident __that places his daughter in his complete care. He must rely not just on his own strength but the strength of his brothers to help him raise a child._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Thunderbirds!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2nd A/N:** AU because John has a wife and a little girl. But this is TV Verse…I hope.

**

* * *

**

PROLOGUE – Kathy's Dead

The Toddler stared up at the police officer. She'd been left on the doorstep of the Police Station. Officer Peterson did the only thing she knew that could be done for the infant. She took her to the orphanage. Her parents had left her there and had no intention on coming back. The orphanage had had a family with interest in a young baby girl. Wanting to give her a home. So the orphanage knew who to call for the Toddler. John and Katherine Tracy. Katherine and John had been trying for a child but Katherine was infertile. She was unable to have children. Their only option was to adopt. So the little girl became Annabelle Grace Tracy.

**

* * *

**

3 Years Later

"I love you Daddy." Annabelle whispered as her father gave her a kiss goodnight. John Tracy smiled down at his daughter.

"I love you too Baby." He replied. He was on the mainland for a little while to have a break from isolation. His wife and adopted daughter loved having him on the mainland. Not that they hated the Island. Annabelle loved spending time with her uncles. But sometimes it was just easier to live on the mainland. Kathy was on her way home. John was due to go back to Tracy Island. He'd just poured a glass of red wine when the phone rang. The Police Officer's voice told him something was going delay his return to Thunderbird 5.

"She's…_dead_?" John said quietly. He couldn't believe it. Katherine. His beautiful Katherine Isabella Tracy (nee. Peters) was dead. John felt something wet on his feet and realized he'd dropped his glass. He closed his eyes.

"Thank-you Officer Peterson." John said quietly. He hung up the phone and dropped into a chair. He put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. Kathy was gone. And she was never going to come back. This was going to be hard to explain to Annabelle. Would she understand that Mommy wasn't coming home? Would she cry? Would she be upset and inconsolable?

"Daddy?" He looked up; Annabelle stood in the doorway her plush fish in her hand. A gift from her Uncle Gordon.

"Annie…we're going to go to Grandpa Tracy's. You remember the Island?" Annabelle brightened. Seeing Annabelle smile made John think that maybe things were gonna be okay. After a while of course.

"When Daddy? When!" She asked.

"Not for a few days honey. You get to pack all your favourite things. But tomorrow. For now you need some sleep. I'm about to go to bed anyway. It's past Daddy's bedtime too." John feigned a yawn and rubbed his eyes. Annabelle copied his movements and then retreated to her bedroom.

* * *

"John? Surprise call. What's on your mind?" Scott was surprised by his brother calling.

"Where's Dad?" John asked.

"Nice to hear from you too Buddy. Father is on the mainland at a conference. What's on your mind?" Scott asked again.

"It's Kathy, Scott." Silence met John, "I've just been informed she's just been in an accident." Again silence. "She…she didn't make it,"

"John…I…I'm sorry." Scott said, "I…just don't know what to say."

"There isn't anything you _can_ say Scott. Tell the guys would you?"

"Sure. John, I'm sorry again. I wish I could do something for you."

"Well Annabelle and I are going to be coming home, to the Island. I know Dad won't mind but just make sure that he knows we're coming." John said.

"FAB John. I'll make sure." Scott said and signed off. This wasn't going to go down well. Virgil, Gordon and Alan had all loved Kathy just as much as Scott had. It was up to Scott to tell them rest of them. Taking a deep breath he made his way down to the lounge, where he knew Gordon and Virgil were.

"Hey guys…I've got some bad news." He said, Virgil ceased his piano playing and frowned.

"What is it Scott?" He asked; Gordon looked up from his book.

"It's Kathy." Scott said.

"John's Kathy?" Gordon asked, Scott nodded, "what's wrong?"

"She…she's dead. John just called. Kathy's been in a car accident. She's just gone." Scott felt hot, bitter tears try to well up but he blinked them back bravely. He wasn't going to cry in front of his brothers. Not now. Gordon had already let tears fall. Virgil put his head down on the piano. He couldn't believe it.

"Does Dad know?" Virgil asked.

"Not yet," Scott replied his voice oddly strained, "I'm about to call both him and Alan and tell them. We'll get through this guys. John and Annie are coming home. So we've got to hold up face for Annie. She's only five. She won't understand."

"She's a smart kid Scott. She'll understand." Gordon pointed out.

* * *

"How's John handling it?" Alan asked.

"He seems to be ok." Scott had silent tears falling; Kathy was a sister to them. She was family. She was a part of their family and they would have done anything to help her and John to any extent.

"Have you told Dad yet?" He asked.

"He's next. I wanted to make sure you knew. Tin tin's had a cry already. And Brains understands, Grandma seems upset too. You know what Kyrano's like." Scott said; Kyrano had shown no signs of being upset. He'd offered his condolences but that was about it.

"He liked Kathy. She helped him in the garden." Alan pointed out.

"I know. Look I'd better call Dad. I'll talk to you when you get back here ok?" Scott said, Alan nodded.

"All right. Better let it out on the gym equipment. Talk to you soon Scott." Alan said; Scott shut off the call. He was in a bit of trouble, how should he tell his farther that his daughter-in-law was dead? It was going to be massively hard on him.

* * *

The funeral was hard. John had explained Kathy's death to Annabelle who took it as that she was star in the sky. John liked to think of it like that too. At least Annabelle seemed to understand that Mommy wasn't coming home. He knew he'd have to explain everything to her later in life. He was sure when Annabelle reached her teens she'd need a mother to fight with and she'd have all those 'Girl problems' that Tintin would have to help her with. No mother to fight with that was fine she'd fight with her father. Now it was time to go home and get to Tracy Island. Taking Annabelle's hand he led her back to the car. They were gonna go home. To John's home. To keep them both safe. And to feel love again.


	2. Chapter 1: Annabelle Grace Tracy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Thunderbirds!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2nd A/N:** AU because John has a wife and a little girl. But this is TV Verse.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One – Annabelle Tracy

"Uncle Scotty!" Scott Tracy looked up from his place behind his father's desk to see 5-year-old Annabelle Grace Tracy running towards him full pelt.

"Hey Annie-bug!" He said scooping her up into his arms and hugging her tight.

"I missed you!" She told him.

"I missed you too Bug." Scott and his three other brothers had special nicknames for their niece. John had found the girl of his dreams in an orphanage they'd rescued the kids of a few months ago while Alan was up on Thunderbird 5. Scott had already 'patented' Annie-bug. So Virgil used a variation of that, he called her 'Annie-Boo'. Gordon called her Annie, just because he could and Alan called her Belle. She wasn't John's by blood; he'd adopted her with his wife, Katherine. Annabelle hadn't a family to speak of so now she was part of the Tracy family. John has fallen in love with Annabelle love of the stars. They connected on that level.

"We're gonna live here! And Daddy says it's forever." Annabelle told him happily.

"Hey Annie-bug. I think Uncle Virg is in the lounge why don't you go see if you can find him? Maybe he'll teach you something on the piano. I have to talk to Daddy alone right now ok?" Scott said setting her down.

"Ok. See ya later Uncle Scott." Annabelle ran out of the office calling for her Uncle Virgil all the way.

"How are you feeling buddy?"

"It's not easy Scott. I'm not sure how I'm gonna handle it."

"We'll help you. Me, Virgil, Gordon, Alan and Tintin. We'll all help you. Dad will be delighted that she's here when he gets back. He loves her you know that." Scott said. John still looked panicked.

"Yes but how on earth do we raise a 5-year-old!" He exclaimed.

"We'll manage John. We raised Alan and Gordon. I half raised you!" Scott said, John frowned at his older brother.

"We're _boys_ Scott. A little girl is a little different." John pointed out.

"That's why we have Tintin." Scott reminded his brother. John had to admit his brother had a point. Chewing his lip he had to agree.

"You're right, you're absolutely right. We'll have to manage." John said. He smiled as he heard laughing coming from the lounge. Annabelle must have found Virgil and or Gordon.

"Let's go and make sure they don't break anything." Scott said leading the way, the pair stopped by the door to see Virgil sitting at the piano with Annabelle on his knees, he was teaching her how to play Twinkle Twinkle little star on the piano. It was her favourite lullaby that her mother had sung to her. Her father did too sometimes but it wasn't often.

"Trust your kid to love the stars Johnny." A voice said and Gordon joined them. "Hey Annie!" The little girl looked up.

"Uncle Gordy!" She jumped off Virgil's lap and ran to her uncle's open arms. He scooped her up and hugged her to his chest.

"Daddy? Uncle Gordy and I can swim together now right?" John put on a smile that fooled his daughter but didn't fool his brothers.

"That's right Baby. Who taught you how to swim?" He said.

"Mommy did! But Mommy can watch me now, she's gone to Heaven Daddy says." Scott looked at John and he gave a weak smile, "he says she was needed by the stars. She's a star now." Annabelle informed them quite proud that she'd remembered it all.

"Well, maybe you and I are gonna have to race then?" Gordon said, she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really? Daddy can I?" Annabelle said looking at her father.

"Of course. Gordon…you don't mind helping her change do you?" Gordon shook his head and took Annabelle up to her room.

* * *

Soon both came back down stairs, Gordon in his trucks and Annabelle gripping his hand in her pink bathing suit with frills.

"Well is that isn't a racing suit I don't know what is!" Virgil said as she did a twirl for her Uncles. Virgil was tossed Gordon's stop-watch.

"I'm gonna see by how many seconds you beat you Uncle Gordy by ok Annie-Boo?" She nodded approving of that. Gordon and Virgil had it all planned out. They had planned it when John told them that Annabelle was learning to swim.

* * *

"Wow Annie-bug. 29 seconds! That's a lot! Gordon you're losing your touch." Virgil said as he came outside after starting the watch a few seconds before they started their race.

"Guess I'm getting old like you Virgil." Gordon teased.

"Watch it Gordon. I'm older than Virgil." They all looked up to see their father standing in the doorway.

"Grandpa Tracy!" Annabelle ran towards her Grandpa, who didn't mind the soaking wet child hugging him around his middle.

"Hey there Annabelle. You raced your Uncle Gordon did you?" She nodded.

"And I won!" She said, Jeff Tracy was in his 50s and loved having the energetic child around all the time.

"I think it's almost time for Dinner. Grandma wants you all washed up. So I think it's time both you and Uncle Gordon got dressed Annie." She smiled her big toothy grin at her Grandpa and grabbing her father's hand dragged him upstairs.

* * *

"Annie? Are you done?" John called to the bathroom, the door opened a little while after, Annabelle wrapped in a towel and Gordon behind her still in his swimming trunks. Annabelle wandered across to her father and he helped her dry herself, including rubbing his hands over her long mahogany brown hair drying it roughly with the towel. He helped her get dressed and then sat her up at his desk to brush her hair. He had taken on a lot of duties; he did a lot of them at home. He'd done this for her for her mother's funeral.

"Daddy?" He looked down at his daughter, "it's ok to cry for Mommy. I do too sometimes. I miss her."

"I miss her too Baby. I miss her too." John said pulling his little girl into his arms. Maybe he could survive this. After all he had 4 boys willing to help him.


	3. Chapter 2: Grandpa Tracy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Thunderbirds!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2nd A/N:** AU because John has a wife a little girl.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two – Grandpa Tracy

Annabelle loved spending time at her father's home and especially when he was in space because she got to spend time on the Island with her Uncles and Grandfather. Grandpa Tracy was definitely her favourite. Because he gave her good cuddles. When Annabelle woke one morning to hear one of her Grandpa's planes returning; she knew it was one of two things. They had taken food up to Uncle Alan or they had taken her Dad up there and brought Uncle Alan home. She didn't have to wait long.

"Annie? Are you awake?" Her grandfather opened her bedroom door, or rather her father's bedroom door. She always slept in John's room. The pillows smelt like him and helped her sleep.

"Yes Grandpa. Is Uncle Alan home?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Where's my Sugar-Bee?" A familiar voice said ducking under his father's arm; Alan was able to pick up Annabelle as she ran toward him. He place a kiss on her cheek.

"Still as sweet as ever." He commented putting her down again.

"She never loses that sweetness Al, you know that." Scott's voice said. Obviously her uncles wanted to make sure she'd slept ok.

"Guess what your Daddy asked me to do." Alan said. Annabelle shrugged, "he wanted me to give you a bath. Is that ok?" She nodded. Since she'd first been adopted Annabelle's uncles had bathed her while John was in space, so they weren't uncomfortable at all with it.

* * *

"You're gonna have to tell me what Daddy does." Alan, of course, knew how to give Annabelle a bath, but he liked to talk to her, and this was the best way to do it.

"He puts lots and lots of bubbles in!" She said, Alan smiled and put a fair bit of bubble bath in. The boys didn't use it obviously but they kept it there for Annie, and occasionally when Virgil wanted to soak after a rescue. Annabelle clapped her hands in delight at seeing the bubbles. Alan closed his eyes at her request as she undressed. She giggled as he placed his hands over his eyes to further make sure his eyes were covered. She climbed in the bathtub before she said he could open his eyes. She asked him about space and he was happy to answer all her questions. As she started to become wrinkly he pulled down the pale pink towel that was kid sized.

"Come on out bub. Grandpa Tracy wants to show you something special." Annabelle climbed out as Alan pulled the plug out and he wrapped the towel around her, before chasing her into her room, where he grabbed her and had her giggling as he dried her and then helped her get dressed. Alan then led her up to her Grandpa's office. Alan scooped her up from behind before entering and put her on his shoulders.

"Special delivery for Mr Jeff Tracy." Alan said, "five-year-old female child." Jeff looked up and smiled softly.

"I believe I ordered my Granddaughter. Not just any 5-year-old female child." Jeff said, Annabelle giggled.

"She's not just anyone Father. Her name is Annabelle Grace Tracy." Alan replied.

"Well then it must be mine." He said; Annabelle was lifted down from her Uncle's shoulders and ran around to crawl up on her Grandfather's knee. Alan left with a wink then disappeared down the hall.

"Uncle Alan said you wanted to show me something special Grandpa." Annabelle said; Jeff smiled down at her.

"Did he now? Well then this," he held up a small pink watch, "is yours Annie. It's like Daddy's. You know what Daddy's does don't you?"

"He can talk to you or Uncle Scott, or Uncle Virgil. Or anybody with a watch like that!" Annabelle said, Jeff nodded.

"That's right Annie. So now you have one. It also lets us know where you are if you get lost." Jeff said.

"And it tells me the time too!" She cried, Jeff laughed.

"Yes I believe it does that too." He said.

"Mommy didn't have one did she Grandpa?" Annabelle asked.

"Your Mommy didn't want one Annie. She didn't even want you to have one." Jeff told her, there was no avoiding it now.

"Why not?" She asked a little adorable frown crossing her face.

"I'm not sure. Your Daddy's knows. But Brains spends a lot of time on these and he was a little upset that your mother didn't want one. He'll be pleased that you like yours." Jeff said

"It's in pink. I love pink. And I love you Grandpa." Annabelle said kissing his cheek.

"Oh I love you too Sweetheart. Now how about we see if we can call Daddy?" Annabelle agreed. Jeff pressed a few button on his desk and soon enough John's face appeared on the screen in front of them.

"Good Morning Father. Hey Baby girl. Did Uncle Alan bath you?" Annabelle nodded.

"He puts lots and lots and lots of bubbles in it!" She said, John laughed. Yes she loved her bubbles.

"What's that on your wrist baby?" He asked.

"It's my new Interna…Internation…Thunderbird watch!" Annabelle gave up after a while trying to say International Rescue. She couldn't quite get her tongue around all the sounds yet. John smiled.

"It's in your favourite colour too." John noted, "Very nice. Did Brains make that for you?" Annabelle nodded again. He knew he had, or course, but he's talking to a 5-year-old.

"Hey Annie, go on down to see if you can find your Uncle Scotty. I think he's still asleep. Go on, go and see if you can wake him up." Annabelle happily jumped off her Grandfather's lap and started to leave when, her grandfather asked her daddy a question about her mommy.

"I'm sorry about Kathy, John. Did you consider letting Annabelle stay with Cassandra?" Jeff asked, he must have thought Annabelle had already left to room.

"Of course I did," was John's reply, "Cassandra has five kids of her own all under the age of 10. She doesn't need to look after one that isn't her own."

"Did you ask Annabelle about this? How do you know she isn't still wondering where her mother is?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't have to. I know how much she loves spending time here all of us. I wasn't going to come home and leave her without parents, period. She's lost me now that I'm up here. As for her mother. Kathy loved Annabelle and Annie loved her mother. She's got five fathers here. She's got me, Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan. They treat her like their own," John said, a sniffle loud enough for the Astronaut to hear made him frown, "are you sure she's left Dad?" Jeff turned to see Annabelle still standing in the doorway.

"Grandpa Tracy, Daddy says Mommy's up with the stars…is that where Grandma Lucy is too?" Calling her Grandma Lucy was something Annabelle had always done. It was easier. Mama Tracy was the name she gave her great-grandmother.

"Yes Annie. Grandma Lucy is up in the stars too. Your Daddy always believed that." He said. This little girl, although no blood relation was remarkably like her father and almost nothing like her mother. Although John said she was always on the move, unlike John who sometimes preferred to sit still. Maybe there was something of everyone in all little children or maybe it was the environment they grew up in. It would be interesting as she grew up. John smiled at his father as Annabelle left calling out to her Uncle Scotty all the way. His father was one of the smartest men he knew, it was just a push in the right direction and maybe his granddaughter would give him that push.


	4. Chapter 3: Uncle Scotty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Thunderbirds!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2nd A/N:** AU because John has a wife a little girl.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Uncle Scotty

It was in bed that Annabelle found her oldest Uncle. Aside from her Uncle Matt that was Mommy's brother.

"Uncle Scotty! Get up!" She whined as she gave his shoulder a shove. It didn't work. Her voice did though; he rolled over to face her.

"What time is it Annabelle?" She pointed to his bedside clock. 10am burning red back at him.

"No rescues then?" She shook her head.

"Look what Mr Brains gave me!" She held up her wrist for Scott to see the bright pink watch sitting on her wrist.

"Hmmm, it's pretty Annie. Mr Brains made that did he? He's clever huh?"

"Very much! Grandpa Tracy said that Daddy could have left me with Aunt Cassie. But Daddy didn't want to." She said rather hurriedly. Scott picked his niece up.

"Now you listen to me Annie. Grandpa Tracy loves you ok? He knows you would rather be here than on the mainland with your Aunt Cassie. I'm sure your Daddy knows that too. Don't you worry Baby Girl. You aren't going anywhere you don't want to ok?" She nodded, "Now get outta here; I've got to have a shower." He said putting her down, but Annabelle just pulled herself up onto his bed. Scott sighed and shook his head; he couldn't get her to leave so he'd have to deal with that. Taking his clothes with him he went into his bathroom.

* * *

As Scott stood under the hot spray of his shower head, he thought back to when John had called just days earlier to tell him that Kathy was dead. The words had shocked him into a quiet grief. He hadn't cried out loud. He hadn't let it out. Scott closed his eyes agasint the tears polling in his eyes. He'd loved Kathy, true enough. She was like a little sister to him. And to Gordon too. It was strange that Kathy was just a year younger than Gordon making her 22. So John had married a girl about 6 years his junior. But for John it didn't matter how old she was she could've been 50 and he wouldn't have cared. She caught his eye and it was love at first sight. She was a journalist that had tried to get interviews with Scott and Virgil on the rescue, John had offered some information. He told her the bare details, but not his name until she agreed to a date. She liked him straight off to so it was upward from there. Until her doctor, after numerous tries to a baby, told her she was infertile. No Baby Tracy. But John then mentioned adoption as neither liked the idea of a surrogate. Scott felt a sob rip itself form his throat. He closed his eyes tighter and rested his head on the tiles of the wall of the shower. How could being 31 and having just lost a member of his family have _this_ effect on him? Scott felt pain shoot through his chest; it was as if his heart was breaking. But not for Kathy. No it was breaking, he knew, for Annabelle and John. He was so caught up he didn't hear the bathroom door open. Annabelle had heard him start crying.

"Uncle Scotty?" She said knocking on the tinted shower door. Scott jumped; he didn't know what to do. Thankfully being the thoughtful and clever girl she was, Annabelle's hand came around the partially open door. Holding Scott's swim trunks. He pulled them in time as Annabelle stepped into the shower also. Scott looked down at her.

"You've already had your bath today now you're sharing a shower with me?" He said, Annabelle gripped her Uncle's hand and tugged it making Scott crouch down to be her height. Her dark blue eyes caught into his blue orbs.

"Uncle Scotty…it's okay to be sad. I get sad sometimes too. When I'm scared and Daddy's not here, I sneak into Uncle Virgil's room." She said looking down. Scott smiled.

"Okay little miss. You shouldn't be in here. Uncle Alan spent all that time washing you and you're undoing all his lovely work, plus your curls are ruined now. Come on, let's get out of here get dried off and dressed and see if we can't find some ice-cream." Although Annabelle would only be allowed ice-cream as a treat from her parents, her Uncle spoiled her rotten. They were just happy to have her around. She was the only one. That is until Tintin and Alan make it together. Scott turned off the shower and stepped out, Annabelle with him, he didn't have a towel the right size for her, but being the big softy he is he dried and re-dressed her first.

"There you go squirt, go on out and sit on the bed til I come out ok? Then we'll go and get an ice-cream." She nodded and walked out. Scott stripped his trunks off himself and set about his after-shower routine. It usually didn't include re-dressing his niece but he was adaptable.

Scott pulled on his favourite t-shirt and his board shorts then he came out still rubbing his towel over his hair, Annabelle had worked out how to turn on his CD player and was dancing around his room to the CD. It was compilation mostly of upbeat piano music.

"Most of that is your Uncle Virgil, you know that?" Annabelle shook her head as she paused in her dance long enough to grab his hands and make him spin her around. Scott picked her up on her second rotation and spun around with her at arms-length. Annabelle giggled as she spun around. It took Scott back to when she was smaller. When she turned 3.

~Flashback~

"Happy Birthday Annie-bug!" Scott said handing a small brightly wrapped package to his little niece. The boys weren't used to buying gifts for girls so when they went to the mainland to get them, Kathy and john went shopping with them. And they bought Annabelle what she wanted. Exactly what she wanted. But there was one thing her Uncle Scotty could give her that hadn't been on her list.

"Uncle Scotty?" He looked down at her, "fly." She said holding her arms up to him. He picked her up.

"You mean like this?" He held her up above his head and she squealed with laughter holding her little arms out like plane wings. Scott then proceeded to move her about a bit making pseudo plane noises, Annabelle giggled more excitedly. She was enjoying this…

~End Flashback~

"Scott?" He stopped spinning suddenly and almost lost his balance.

"Gordon!" Scott said as he stopped and put Annabelle down.

"Having fun? You starting your own spinning class? You seem have to done well." Gordon commented smirking.

"Spin classes are not standing on the spot spinning around Gordon. Spin glasses are done on Spin bikes." Scott pointed out. Annabelle having had enough of this conversation wandered out past her Uncle Gordon and went down starts where soft piano notes were coming from. It was time to see what Uncle Virgil was up to.


	5. Chapter 4: Uncle Virgil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Thunderbirds!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2nd A/N:** AU because John has a wife a little girl.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – Uncle Virgil

"Uncle Virgil?" the piano playing ceased as the middle Tracy brother looked up.

"Oh good morning Annie. What's up?" He asked turning to look at his niece.

"Did you cry when my Mommy died?" The question was strange and Virgil looked a little confused.

"Yes…why didn't you?" he asked clearly confused.

"Yes…Daddy says I cried myself to sleep, but I don't know how you can do that." Annabelle replied her big ocean blue eyes looking right into Virgil's brown ones.

"That's when you lie in bed and cry and cry and cry until you fall asleep. No one expects to do it, it just happens." Virgil took in the look on Annabelle's face; it had been the same look he'd seen on Alan's face when he asked if it was okay to cry over their mother.

"Uncle Virgil…can we play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?" She asked, Virgil smiled.

"Of course, come here." Virgil lifted her up onto his knees and she placed her fingers on the keys, her hands still weren't quite big enough to reach all the keys needed so Virgil helped. They sat there and played it over and over and over again. Until their fingers were sore.

"Uncle Scotty said he was gonna get me an ice-cream but then he started to argue with Uncle Gordy. I don't like it when they fight." Annabelle sliding off Virgil's knee to the floor.

"I don't like it when they fight either. Well tell you what, how about you and I get an Ice-cream and you take one up to Uncle Scotty." He said; she brightened at the prospect of being charge with such an important job.

"I have to say," Virgil said he looked through the freezer for the ice-creams, "we don't have any pink one's left; I think Penny's eaten them all. How's chocolate?"

"Does Aunt Penny like pink too?" Annabelle asked, as she knew the lady wore pink quite a bit.

"Yeah, she sure does…Annie…why is your hair wet? I thought your hair would be dry by now, you had your bath hours ago." Virgil said handing her two chocolate ice-creams.

"Uncle Scotty was upset while he had his shower. I told him it was ok to cry." Annabelle said. Virgil got the idea, Annabelle must have gotten into the shower with Scott to talk to him and tell him it was ok to cry over Kathy. Virgil nodded thoughtfully as he opened his own ice-cream and bit into it. Annabelle watched her uncle for a minute before dashing upstairs with Scott's ice-cream.

* * *

"Uncle Virgil?" Annabelle held out her own ice-cream, which had yet to be opened.

"Didn't Uncle Scott open it for you?" She shook her head.

"No. Uncle Gordon stole it. I chased him but he wouldn't give it back." She said. Virgil could see that happening. So Scott missed out. Better luck next time.

"Do you remember a lot about my Mommy, Uncle Virgil?" Virgil nodded as he handed the ice-cream back to Annabelle.

"Yes, I do. She was a wonderful woman and fantastic person to be around. She cared for everyone around her, and she had this energy that made you feel so special around her. She loved your Daddy very much and you too. Say, Annie, is that a watch you're wearing?" Virgil noticed it for the first time, trust him.

"Yeah, Mr Brains made it for me. It's Pink!"

"Yes so I see. Is that you're special International Rescue watch?" Annabelle nodded excitedly, "oh well we'll have to test it out soon won't we? Make sure it works." Again Annabelle nodded, she was excited. Her Uncle always made sure she had fun.

"Uncle Virgil…can you teach me a different song on the piano?" Annabelle asked.

"Sure I can, but you have to finish your ice-cream first." Virgil said. Annabelle chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Daddy always finished my ice-creams for me." Annabelle said. Virgil looked a little nervous; did she expect him to finish it too? He never had to for Alan or Gordon, usually because Gordon's ended up either on his or Alan's head. Virgil watch with mild horror as Annabelle held her ice-cream out to him. But before Virgil could grab it another hand got it.

"I'll finish it." A voice said and Annabelle's hand went straight to her hips. The look of seriousness on the 5-year-old's face was just too funny and had Virgil biting his lips in an effort to stop his laughter bubbling up.

"Uncle Gordon! You took Uncle Scott's ice-cream!" Annabelle bleated, "That's not fair! I was going to let Uncle Virgil have it!" Gordon turned around and smiled at his niece and big brother.

"Maybe not…but I like Chocolate ice-creams." Gordon said as he took a bit out of Annabelle's ice-cream. Virgil rolled his eyes and hauled the 5-year-old onto his knee ready to teach her another song. That is until the klaxon sounded.

"Maybe another time Baby Girl. We need to save the world." Virgil said.

Any other time Annabelle had been around and the Klaxon had sounded she'd spent time with her mother. But now Mommy wasn't there. Gordon knew this and as he raced after Virgil he scooped Annabelle up, telling her she'd have to stay put in Grandpa Tracy's office until they got back. He put her down after climbing the stairs three-at-a-time and told her to hurry along behind him. She followed as fast as she could and in her Uncle's office she stood next to him at the desk.

"You're staying here Baby Girl. Thunderbirds Are Go." The four boys disappeared into their respective ships. Annabelle climbed onto her Grandpa's knee and waited with him for Scott and Virgil to check in. They had to check in with their estimated ETA to the danger zone. Jeff just hoped for Australia's sake it wasn't any longer than 24 hours. His boys had to work on their response time. After quite a few years you'd think they'd be faster by now. Annabelle sat contented on her Grandfather's lap. She rested her head back agasint his chest and closed her eyes. Even though she wasn't sleepy she was soon fast asleep against her grandfather's chest. Jeff glanced at Tintin who stood by the door of the office. She nodded and took Annabelle down to John's room to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Thunderbirds!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2nd A/N:** AU because John has a wife a little girl.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Rescue

Australia's Queensland coast was in the middle of its Monsoon season. Summertime is when heavy torrential rain and cyclones and other storms ravish the coast. Destroying houses, farms and other buildings. Scott knew that he had to help them. Strong winds hammered Thunderbird 1 making it hard for him to land at all. They had to get kids from the local school across crocodile infested waters to safety. The only reason the State Emergency Service and Brisbane Police couldn't do it was because of the crocs. They'd deflate their boats and cause masses of damage.

"Thunderbird 1 to base come in." Scott radioed in to let his father know what was going on.

"Base to Thunderbird 1. What's the situation Scott?" Jeff asked.

"I can't land Father. It's too dangerous. The wind is going to knock me over. I'm gonna have to take this via the air." Scott said.

"FAB Scott. Be careful." Jeff said.

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1." Scott had to inform his brother.

"Go ahead Scotty." Virgil said.

"I can't land Virg. So we're gonna have to do this from the sky." Scott informed him.

"Okay, think I can live with that." Virgil said, "ETA 1 and a half hours."

"Alan? Can you help him out?" Scott asked.

"Sure thing Scott. You tell us what needs to be done." Alan's voice said.

"Floods have cut off a school from the rest of the town; they're saying there are crocs in the water. We need Thunderbird 4. Surface rescues Gordy. Think you can handle it?" Gordon chuckled before replying.

"I'm sure I can Scott. Get the kids from one side to the other and avoid killing any crocodiles right?" He said; Scott could almost see his cheeky grin.

"Right. So you can do it?" He asked.

"FAB Scott." Gordon said.

* * *

"Here! Take Isabella." Gordon took hold of a little girl not older than his niece; he placed her in the small yellow submarines then took hold of another little girl. Most of the students were girls. This wasn't good for his mind-set. Keeping his mind on the job was proving a slightly harder task then he needed right now. He slowly closed the hatch and they made their way across the waters. Once across Gordon unloaded the girls and then returned to get the last few and the teachers. It took less than twenty minutes.

Until Gordon heard a scream from nearby. A woman was drowning. Never mind the crocodiles; Gordon was straight in that water and saving another life. He swam back to land with her and walked back to his submarine. He didn't quite get that far though. Forgetting that snakes tended to get annoyed if you annoyed them. Gordon all but felt a sharp pain in his ankle before getting dizzy and a little shaky as he continued back to his sub.

"Gordon to Thunderbird 2." He said into his watch.

"Gordon? What's up? You sound kind of weird." Alan's voice answered him.

"I don't know what's up Al. I think I might have a snake bite." Alan's silence was enough for Gordon. Soon enough they were back on Thunderbird 2 and Virgil had Gordon in the back of the plane.

* * *

"Trust you Gordy. Snake bite. Honestly." Virgil said shaking his head. He wrapped Gordon's leg tightly.

"Hopefully we might have some anti–venom back at the house. You're very lucky Gordon." Virgil said.

"Yeah sure." Gordon said.

"Don't move until I come back to help you. Got it?" Virgil sad, Gordon nodded; he didn't feel much like moving anyway. Before he left though Virgil turned back.

"Do you know what snake it was?" He asked.

"One that slithers across the ground? I don't know." Gordon snapped. Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Most likely…an Eastern Brown. Again you're very lucky. They're deadly." Virgil said. Gordon groaned; this wasn't his day at all. His sub had scratches from where Crocodiles had tried to bite it or get into it. He felt lousy from his snake bite and he was being bossed by his big brother. Fantastic, it was if Scott was telling him off again. He'd felt this only once before and it was when he'd been beaten up at school and Scott had told him that big boys don't cry. Gordon had tried to stop crying but it didn't work.

~Flashback~

"Scotty!" Gordon ran to his big brother wrapping his arms around Scott's waist. Scott looked up at the laughter that followed his little brother; Scott took Gordon's arms in his hand and crouched to his brother's level.

"What's up Gordy?" He asked. Gordon didn't answer immediately. He stood there in front of Scott sniffling and tears rolling down this pale freckled cheeks.

"They tease me Scotty. They say that I'm funny-looking." He sobbed.

"You're not funny-looking Gordy. Everyone looks different. Johnny doesn't look like us does he?" Scott pointed out.

"No, Johnny has white hair." Gordon said after a pause.

"It's called Blond hair." Scott said, "but you're right. He has a different hair colour so I guess he's kind of funny-looking right?" Gordon nodded, the tears hadn't stopped so Scott tried something different.

"Okay…Gordon, you're a big boy right?" Gordon nodded, "now I want you to remember something. Big boys don't cry. Okay? Big boys are strong and brave and they don't cry. Can you do that? Can you stop those tears?" Gordon tried blinking back the steady stream of tears to no avail. They just kept on coming. Scott sighed and ended up pulling his brother to his chest, holding him until the tears stopped and telling the bullies off for teasing Gordon.

~End Flashback~

Gordon knew big boys cried. He'd seen Scott and John and Virgil all cry at his mother's funeral and he knew Virgil and Scott had cried over Kathy too. He took a deep breath and waited until the flight home was over. He hated being still but he knew if he moved too much he'd probably die faster. His life was officially over. Or at least that's what he thought. Big boys cry and now Gordon felt the familiar burning sensation behind his eyes that meant hot, bitter tears were filling his eyes, biting his lip hard he didn't make a sound as the tears slipped free of his hazel cages.


	7. Chapter 6: Uncle Gordy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Thunderbirds!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2nd A/N:** AU because John has a wife a little girl.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Uncle Gordy

"Uncle Gordon! Uncle Gordon!" Gordon opened one eye from where he lay on the infirmary bed and smiled weakly as he spotted a mop of brown hair and pair of sparkly blue eyes.

"Hey Annie." She giggled, "You okay?"

"I don't go on missions Uncle Gordon you know that! Daddy won't let me." Annabelle stated in her 5-year-old matter-of-fact tone. Gordon chuckled.

"You're Daddy's right not to. You're too little." Gordon said, "You could get hurt."

"Like you did?" She said.

"No. I hope not. But maybe worse." Gordon stated. Annabelle slowly climbed up onto the bed and curled up next to him under the covers.

That's how Scott found them three hours later, fast asleep. He smiled softly. Gordon had found his kryptonite. Although to all of them she was kryptonite. Annabelle would always be their weakness, until they had their own little girl, but for now she'd do.

* * *

Gordon woke a little while later to something moving next to him. Looking down he smiled softly at the sight of his niece moving to be more comfortable next to him. A sudden pressure on his arm alerted him to the other presence in the room. Virgil was checking his blood pressure.

"You scare me sometimes Virg. Are you sure you're artist thing isn't a cover? That you're really a doctor?" Virgil smiled at him but didn't say anything, "So what's the damage? Am I gonna die?" Gordon said. Virgil chuckled.

"Unfortunately, not today." He said, "Your BP's good and the anti-venom hasn't affected your sense of humour," Virgil smiled satirically, "so I think you'll be just fine." He said. Gordon grinned back.

"Good, I'd hate to leave little Alan alone to pester you lot by himself." He said, Virgil shook his head smiling, he was just glad that Gordon was ok.

"When she wakes up, tell her Grandma has left her some dinner. And she can come and wake me if she wants. I'll help her." He said yawning. Gordon nodded, he knew if Gordon told her to wake Virgil or Scott or Alan, she'd go to Virgil.

* * *

"Uncle Gordon?" Gordon opened one eye, he'd already slept a lot so was really just dozing when Annabelle woke.

"Hmmm? Hey Annie. Uncle Virgil said Mama Tracy had left you some food for your dinner. You can go get Virgil or Alan to help you." Gordon said, Annabelle kissed his cheek and slid out of the bed. Annabelle trotted down the hall to her Uncle Virgil's room. She pushed open his door quietly and walked over to his bed. She wasn't sure to wake the artist so instead of shaking him like she would have with Scott, she simply slipped into his bed next to him. Virgil wasn't used to suddenly having a presence beside him in bed, so he slowly woke opening one eyes when he realized that the body next to his was about the same size as a certain 5-year-old.

"You hungry Baby girl?" He asked, she nodded, "Okay, come on. Let's get you some food. Then into your pyjamas." He said, she smiled and let him carry her downstairs. After Annabelle ate her dinner of fish fingers and chips, Virgil had rolled his eyes when he saw it. Typical. He took her back upstairs and helped her into her pyjamas.

"You gonna sleep in here? Or with me?" Annabelle thought about that for a moment.

"Can I go back to Uncle Gordon?" She asked.

"I think that's a definite possibility. I have to check his BP again anyway." Virgil said scooping her back up in his arms and taking her down to the infirmary.

"Annabelle should be in bed." Gordon pointed out.

"Yes but it was either this or she kicks up a fuss. Go on, get in there." Annabelle climbed up in beside her Uncle as Virgil wrapped his arm up to take his BP. Gordon let his brother take his BP before letting Annabelle snuggle into his side. Virgil smiled.

"Well I can see that she's not gonna get scared tonight. Goodnight, you two." He said. Both bid him a goodnight and together they slept throughout the whole night. Gordon holding his little niece close to his side, Annabelle resting her head on her Uncle's shoulder.

* * *

Alan found Gordon and Annabelle the next morning. He watched them sleep from the doorway. Scott appeared at his elbow.

"Were they like that last night?" He whispered to his eldest brother.

"Yeah but she's been up. Because she's in her pyjamas." Scott replied.

"She's wanted to sleep with him last night." The pair turned at Virgil's voice, "I couldn't change her mind, and I don't even think John would have."

"She was determined then?" Alan said.

Virgil nodded, "Very." Scott turned to look back at the two asleep. Gordon was blinking in the morning sunlight. He looked down at his niece and noticed his brothers in the doorway.

"Oh morning guys." He said. Scott grinned at him.

"Morning, sleep well with your teddy bear?" He asked, Gordon chuckled.

"She is a bit like that." He replied pulling her in a little tighter. Annabelle stirred as she began to wake. Bright blue eyes blinked open and looked up at her Uncle and then fell on her three other Uncles in the doorway. She remembered falling asleep in her Uncle's arms last night and dreaming she was with her mother again.

She had been dreaming of living on the island with her mother and her father…but it wasn't her 'Daddy'. The young man she saw had brown hair, collar length, and hazel eyes, like her Uncle Virgil. Her Mommy wasn't the woman she saw either. She had long red hair like her own and deep blue eyes, but darker than Annabelle's. Biting her lips a little harder than usual, she thought back on her dream. Who were the people she had seen in her dream last night? They weren't her Mommy and Daddy so who were they? It scared her, she slipped out of the bed and let Uncle Alan take her to the bathroom to give her a bath.


	8. Chapter 7:  Uncle Alan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Thunderbirds!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2nd A/N:** AU because John has a wife a little girl.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Uncle Alan**

"Uncle Alan?" Alan looked down at his niece as he placed her clothes on the counter top on the bathroom.

"What's on your mind Baby girl?" He asked kneeling down to wash her hair. She was silent as he rubbed the shampoo into her loose curls.

"When's Daddy coming home?" She asked finally.

"Your daddy will be home soon Sugar-bee. He has to wait just a few more weeks and then he'll be home to see you and give you all the cuddles you want." Alan said.

"Uncle Virgil and Grandpa give good cuddles too." Annabelle pointed out.

"I'll bet they do. But so do Uncle Scott and I don't we?" He said.

"Yeah and Uncle Gordon. But Daddy's are best." She said, Alan laughed.

"That's right. So he'll be home in a few weeks ok? It's not too long." He said.

* * *

Alan watched as Annabelle played with Tintin. It's the sort of thing he'd want one day. A daughter. To play with, the hug whenever he wanted; to kiss goodnight, to read stories to. Annabelle wasn't really John's but he loved her like she was. Alan smiled softly. Yes, he decided, a daughter would be perfect. She'd have a friend and cousin in Annabelle and they'd be best friends. Also she'd tell him that his hugs were the best. Annabelle had said it. Daddy's hugs were the best. Also he'd want to give her a name that could easily be shortened. Like Annabelle. Something that would let her Uncles and Grandfather give her cute nicknames, like they did for Belle. He just hoped that Tintin would agree.

Alan closed his eyes briefly as he listened to Annabelle giggle with Tintin. He knew Tintin would make a wonderful mother. He just hoped he'd make just as good a father as he did Uncle. He really hoped that he and Tintin could agree on this and soon.

* * *

Annabelle sat bolt upright in bed, she hadn't realized she'd woken screaming until her door opened. Most of her Uncles were heavy sleepers but one. Alan.

"Belle? Are you okay?" He asked sitting down on her bed next to her.

"I had a bad dream." The five-year-old said pulling her knees up to her chin clutching her plush fish tightly. Alan pulled her to his chest and held her tightly.

"Belle, it was just a bad dream. It wasn't real." He whispered, but he knew his own child wouldn't take that for a response, he kissed Annabelle's head softly. He just held her for a minute, searching his mind for the words Scott, John and Virgil had all used when he'd had a nightmare. What had they said to him? What did their words mean?

"Annie? Belle, look at me. What was your dream about?" He asked, remembering Scott had always asked him this.

"Daddy and Mommy, but not _my_ daddy and mommy." Alan frowned, "the lady had dark red hair, like mine, and the man had eyes like mine. They loved me I could tell, but it wasn't Daddy or Mommy!" Annabelle was clearly distressed, by this time now, the door opened again. Not as light as Alan but still able to determine that it was Annabelle's scream that had woken them, Scott and Virgil came in. Annabelle buried her face in Alan's t-shirt. Scott and Virgil shared a look. Alan was doing his best to calm her down. Alan reached over to her bedside and grabbed her Pink International Rescue watch. He put in a call right away to John. The Space monitor looked a little ruffled but answered his brother.

"Alan what's up?"

"I think someone here needs a little comforting word from her father." Alan said, handing the watch to Annabelle, she knew how it worked, she looked down into where the face would normally be. There staring back at her looking like he did when she'd wake him up after a nightmare or wetting the bed (when she was younger) was her father.

"Daddy…I had a nightmare." She said quietly. Scott sat down opposite her and Alan and Virgil sat next to Alan.

"What about Sweetheart?" John asked.

"About a man and lady, and they were my mommy and daddy, but it wasn't you or Mommy!" John looked a little surprised.

"Well, sweetheart, maybe it was just something you imagined. You know Mommy and I love you very much. I'll be home in three weeks. You can wait that long right?" Annabelle nodded, said another goodnight to her daddy and the connection was closed. Virgil looked at Scott a little shocked. Annabelle may just have dreamt of her birth parents…what if they came looking for her? Wouldn't that like…ruin their family? Annabelle wouldn't want to go…she belonged here. She was a Tracy. Grandma Tracy said that Annabelle was everything a Tracy Girl should be. Considerate, kind, funny, full-of-life (to keep up with the boys Grandma said), and just like the boys in the way she loved to be free in the sky or sea.

Virgil stayed with Alan and Annabelle as he settled her back to sleep. She wasn't crying anymore, but she did ask to hear Uncle Virgil's music. Virgil grinned and pressed play on the stereo in her room, soft notes of piano music started, recording Virgil was the best thing the Tracy's had ever done.

* * *

Alan watched from the lounge as Annabelle played not just with Tintin, but with his brothers in the pool, she had her wings on and she was sitting at this point on Scott's shoulders, her feet just submerged in the water. She was laughing. He'd opted not to go in, saying he had stuff to do. And this was what he considered 'stuff' watching as his niece, brothers and Girlfriend (soon-to-be fiancée he hoped) played around so he could see how Scott and Virgil dealt with the little girl hoping that if he became a father he'd be able to mimic some of the things they did. Scott flipped Annabelle backwards off his shoulders and when she came back up she was giggled and cried 'Again! Again!' This time Virgil picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Alan continued to watch until they started to get out of the pool. Annabelle had so much energy it was only a matter of time before he was pulled once more out of his thoughts by the sound of a scream and the voices of his brothers. He looked up and knew instantly that Annabelle was hurt.

Virgil, Scott and Gordon came back inside trailed by Tintin, they had wrapped Annabelle in Virgil's towel and took her up to her room. Alan followed to watch. She'd fallen and taken the skin off her knees and hands. Her face had tears mixed with a little chlorine; she sniffled constantly trying not to cry. Big girls didn't cry she knew that. Alan watched, tears slipped free and Gordon would brush them away with his thumbs as Virgil gently cleaned her cuts and gently placed a kiss on each one. To 'kiss them better' Alan had heard from Scott and John that their mother used to do that when Virgil or Gordon would hurt themselves. So that was something he'd have to take on board when he had children. Kissing it better always made things heal faster – to kids anyway. So he'd have to retain this information. For future reference.


	9. Chapter 8: Daddy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Thunderbirds!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2nd A/N:** AU because John has a wife a little girl.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Daddy**

John waited by the radio listening to his brother's radio contact. They were doing well there was just a few more people and then it would be over. John was particularly worried because of a mother who had been trapped in this cave. Her husband and daughter, who was Annie's age, were outside. Scott had already told the little girl they'd get her mommy out. John noticed he used the same tone he used when calming Annabelle down after a nightmare. He listened for a while longer until he heard the words he'd dreaded.

"It's caved in Scott. The whole thing. Gordon just got out in time. The others are lost." Virgil's voice broke with emotion. He obviously also hated the idea of leaving the mother in there while her husband and daughter survived. John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He imagined the husband's pain. Tears came unbidden to his eyes. He tried to blink them back and but they fell instead. Now was his turn to cry. He had hidden the tears from his brothers, his father and his daughter. Now he had only to share his sadness with himself. This was his space. He closed his eyes tightly. He continued to listen in on his brother's radio contacts to each other and to Tracy Island. All of the Tracy's knew what John would be thinking.

"Johnny? You ok?" Scott's voice came through the radio. John took a deep steadying breath.

"I'm ok Scott. Do me one favour?" John said his voice shaking.

"Sure." Scott said; he knew right now his brother would only ask one thing of them.

"Tell the little girl…tell her that her mother is a star now ok?" Wasn't what Scott expected but he'd see it done.

"Done. I'll get Virgil to do it. He's so much better at that stuff then me." He gave a short laugh and then signed off.

* * *

John took a moment during his usual morning routine to look at the photo he had kept up here on 5 for when he was on his rotation. It was a photo of Kathy and Annabelle. Today was his last day as Space monitor before Alan took over. Then he'd be home and he could make sure that Annabelle was ok.

He worried about her constantly. Scott had already told him when Annabelle had tripped on the pool deck and hurt herself, but that was days ago. Virgil had kissed them better. She was okay, but he still had to make sure.

He looked up as the alarm beeped at him. A rescue. He connected a call to Tracy Island, he knew when he put that call through – the Klaxon would go off. Waking Scott, Jeff, Virgil, Gordon and Alan. And probably Annabelle as well. He knew she should sleep but she'd be okay after a while, she'd get used to it soon. John smiled softly as his father connected a call and asked what the emergency was.

* * *

John waited until his brothers were home and he knew he had a few hours. His mind travelled back to the night he got 'the phone call' about Kathy. He had been pouring a glass of wine. His favourite way to wind down after he'd spent the day running errands and the afternoon playing with Annabelle. He had only just poured it and taken one sip when the phone had rung.

When the police officer confirmed that Kathy was dead he'd dropped it. John felt tears spring to his eyes. Slowly he made his way to his bedroom on five. Slumping down against the wall and sliding down until he was sitting on the floor John finally let the tears fall. He was falling apart. His wife was gone, the only person he had loved more than Thunderbird 5 and his daughter was having troubling dreams that John suspected was about her birth parents. He was lost and utterly alone in this world of hurt and pain that he knew no one else could reach him in.

He sat there until the beeping of a monitor signalled Thunderbird 3's approach; he slowly got to his feet. He didn't bother to try and be presentable. He steadied himself when the ship wobbled a bit as it locked on. He welcomed the embrace he received as Alan stepped out of the airlock first. Alan was the only person who knew how alone you could feel up here on five. But he'd never understand how alone John felt now. No one would. Except maybe his father. But even then John knew his father would never understand. Not totally.

* * *

"Daddy!" John looked up as he made his way across the floor of the Thunderbird Two silo to make his way up to the house. One little five-year-old was running across the floor towards him, her two Uncles Gordon and Virgil were behind her. Annabelle was wearing what John decided was a t-shirt that he guessed was 'Virgil-sized'.

"Where are your clothes Annie?" He asked hoisting her up on his hip ignoring the fact that t-shirt was the only item of clothing she had on.

"Tintin is fixing my shorts and Uncle Gordon forgot to dry my t-shirt!" She said.

"What about your lovely dress?" Her father asked.

"Grandma is washing it." Annabelle said stubbornly. Obviously she liked wearing her Uncle's t-shirt.

"Is this Uncle Virgil's t-shirt?" Annabelle nodded, Virgil scratched his neck nervously.

"She was given it by Gordon." He said in a way of explanation as they made their way into the house.

"Gordon?" John looked at his little brother seriously.

"Well you have to admit, she makes Virgil's clothes look good." Gordon said. John frowned.

"Gordon that is my five-year-old you're talking about." John warned. Gordon smiled lopsidedly and disappeared to his room.

"Daddy? Can we go hiking? Please, please, please?" Annabelle said when John placed her down.

"Not right now Annie. I'm tired." John said, "But tell you what, if you ask nicely Uncle Virgil might just get his swim trunks on and play with you in the pool, how's that sound?" Virgil was defeated – he knew he had to agree and anyway even if he wasn't defeated, he could never refuse Annabelle.

* * *

John and Scott lounged on the sun lounges beside the pool listening to the squeals of delight from Annabelle and laughter coming from both Virgil and Gordon as they both played with Annabelle.

"Something's got you beat little brother." Scott said as he returned from the kitchen was five glasses and a jug of lemonade.

"I'm fine Scott. Just tired." John said.

"Now I know you better than that Johnny. Spill." Scott said sitting down on his lounge facing John. John sat up and sighed.

"I'm worried about Annie." John said.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"She lost her mother; she loses me for 10 months of the year. But I'm hoping now that she's here Alan and I can rotate a bit more regularly so I'm home for maybe 6 months instead of the usual two." John took a breath, "and she's having these dreams about, who I suspect are her birth parents. But she was barely 24 months old when they dumped her on the doorstep of the police station. I want her to know that I'm not her real Daddy, but the question is when do I tell her?"

"You should tell her maybe when you think she's ready. Some don't know until they are 18. Some find out by accident and others don't find out at all. So it's up to you Little Brother." Scott said.

"Did I do something wrong in a past life Scott?" Scott looked surprised, "why do Annie and I have to suffer?" John asked as he got to his feet and went inside, his glass of lemonade forgotten.

* * *

John was never one to talk openly about his feeling. He lay in bed thinking of what he would say and when he would tell Annabelle she as adopted. He decided that he would tell her when she was 16. She'd be able to handle it then right? Be rational and reasonable about it. She wouldn't resent him for not telling her…right? He guessed he'd just have to wait a few more years to find out. Almost 10 to be exact, she was almost 6. He knew one day she'd ask him why she had these drams, but for now he'd plead ignorance and she could take comfort in the fact that her Daddy, Uncles, Grandfather, Great Grandmother and her Star of a mother and grandmother were watching over her. Even if they were not blood relations. She was John's daughter. And she always would be.

Annabelle's own room wasn't finished yet so she stayed in John's room. And most of the time slept snuggled into her father's chest, for both of them it was some kind of comfort. John because he knew Annie was there and Annie because monsters and nightmares were scared of Daddies everyone knew that.


	10. Chapter 9: Turning 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Thunderbirds!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2nd A/N:** AU because John has a wife a little girl.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Turning 6**

_December 16__th__ 5:30am_

"Uncle Virgil! Wake up!" Annabelle gave her Uncle the best shove in the shoulder she could manage.

"Annie? What is it?" Virgil groaned sleepily as he rolled over to look down at his 5-year-old niece.

"I'm 6!" Annabelle said brightly.

"What time is it?" Virgil glanced at his alarm clock and groaned. 5:32 glowed back at him.

"Annie, it's not even sunny yet. Can you wait a few more hours?" Virgil groaned. Annabelle stamped her little foot on the carpeted floor, if he hadn't been so tired, Virgil might just have laughed.

"She's got the rest of us up Virg. Now it's your turn." Scott's voice said and Virgil knew he was most likely armed with a spray bottle full of cold water. It helped when getting Gordon and Alan out of bed. It wasn't the most pleasant way to be woken. Virgil had suffered it through his teen years. Sighing Virgil rolled out of bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on, Annie. Let's leave Uncle Virgil to have his shower." Scott said, "then you can open your presents." Annie didn't give any kind of response but a few giggles when Scott picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. Leaving Virgil with a frown. Usually 6-year-olds loved the idea of presents and cake uplifted any down-trodden feelings they harboured in the days previous. Virgil frowned heavier. Something was up with Annie and he was determined to find out.

* * *

John looked up from placing plates on the table to the delighted giggles of Annabelle. It appeared that Scott was attacking her with tickles. Annabelle was very ticklish all you had to do was poke her ribs and she'd shriek in laughter. He smiled and watched as Scott sat Annie down at the table and then left to see if Alan and Gordon were getting up. John was happy that Brains had agreed to a turn up on 5 to give both Alan and John time on the Island for Annabelle's birthday.

"Good Morning Annabelle." John said as he placed the last of the colourful party-hats, Tintin had presented him with before he started to set the table, down at Scott's place setting. There were even name plaques for where you were to sit.

"Good morning Daddy." Annabelle replied. She sat a little too quietly at the table. When every else joined her and John she accepted the Birthday wishes, but when it came time for her presents she paused and turned back to her father.

"Daddy?" John looked up, he'd been bringing over a bin for the wrapping paper, "I don't want any presents this year, I want mommy to come home," John dropped the bin he held.

"Annie…you know the Mommy isn't coming home. She's a star you know that." John said moving to pick up his daughter, Annabelle took a step back from her Daddy. She wanted her mommy and Daddy could get her to come home. It wasn't fair.

"I want Mommy!" She screamed and then dashed off back upstairs. John closed his eyes agasint the hot, sting behind his eyes that meant he had tears forming. He wasn't going to let Annabelle's mood get to him. She'd have more of them.

"I'll go and talk to her, John," Tintin said.

"No, Tintin, I should. Thank-you anyway." John said stopping her, he needed to talk to his daughter, he couldn't keep relying on his brothers to do what he had to do. This was going to be difficult, he could tell.

* * *

"Annabelle?" John knocked on the closed door. It had a plaque on it that read 'Annabelle's Room' – it had recently been finished and she'd slept for the first time in it last night. He gently opened the door and found it empty. He tried his room then. There curled up in a ball on his bed, fast asleep clutching his pillow to her chest was his daughter.

She had tear tracks on her cheeks and her eyes were a little red from all her crying. John felt bad, Annabelle knew he couldn't bring her Mommy back. She knew that. He may be a hero but he couldn't turn back time and stop Kathy from going to work that day and ask her to take the day off to spend it with him and Annabelle. Then none of this would've happened.

But then Destiny was funny thing. If it was Kathy's destiny to be hit by the drunk driver than it would've happened a different day or it might have happened in the morning. John sighed and quietly closed his door. He wouldn't disturb her. Annabelle could sleep. He'd let her have these few hours to herself, she could stay there and then she'd come out hopefully feeling better and a little more accepting.

* * *

"Daddy?" John looked up from the book he was reading on the pool deck. Annie stood next to him, she had dressed herself in a pair of 6-year-old Jeans, John recognized them from part of the outfit that Gordon had gotten her and a t-shirt that read _I'm no Princess, but if the shoe fits…_. Also from Gordon. She'd opened her presents.

"Yes Annabelle?" He asked sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I know Mommy's not coming home. You're a hero but…you can't bring her home." Annabelle knew what she meant and it came out how she meant it to. John smiled and nodded slowly.

"It's all right Annie. I knew you knew. You just had to accept it. It's fine. I understand." John said, he enveloped Annie in a hug. They just had to work this out themselves.

It was the end of the day the very last surprised came for everyone, not just Annie. Alan had stolen Tintin away up to the top most peak of the Island. And he'd proposed to her. Her answer had been, of course, yes. So now as Annabelle proclaimed, Tintin was really her 'Aunt' not just pretend! She was very happy. Tintin told her that when they got married she could be a flower-girl. John knew that Annabelle would do her best to be part of that bridal party. It was going to be a very interesting few months until the wedding. And everyone could tell that Annabelle couldn't wait.

* * *

_This was a little shorter than the preivious chapter I know. Forgive me, but this fills in her 6th birthday at least and how she really feels about her mother's death. She'd beginning to want things that just are not possible in her world of Heroes._

_R&R please! StormySkies89_


	11. Chapter 10: Teenaged Annabelle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Thunderbirds!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2nd A/N:** AU because John has a wife a little girl.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Teenaged Annabelle**

_Approx. 8 years later_

"Annabelle! Are you ready! Uncle Scott's got the jet ready!" John called along the hall to Annabelle's open bedroom door; she poked her head out and smiled disarmingly at him.

"I'm almost ready Dad. I'll be down in a second." The 13-year-old said, before disappearing again into her room. It was her first day in 7th grade and she didn't want to be late. She went to a boarding school, so she didn't have to come home every day. But she had a cell phone and her International Rescue watch, her iPod was loaded with her Uncle Virgil's music and she had her laptop with her webcam. She had all the means of communication with the Island she needed. Annabelle had grown up very much. Her hair had grown out of its curls and it now hung in gentle waves. Her bright blue eyes had the same spark they had when she was younger but she'd matured a whole lot too. You had to when you live with Alan and Gordon. Minutes later Annabelle came downstairs in her uniform. The uniform wasn't enforced at her school but John told her that she looked good in it. It made her look grown up. Annabelle had proclaimed she didn't want to grow up, but John had told her that she had to. It was part of life. She had been 9 when she told him she was never going to grow up, but she had grown up so much now. John smiled at her as she gave a twirl.

"How do I look?" She said as she spun again. John smiled at her.

"Beautiful as always Belle." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead and she smiled in return.

"Uncle Virgil?" She turned to her uncle who sat at the piano, "what do you think?"

"Beautiful. You remember what I told you?" He said, she sighed heavily.

"Confidence and a smile will draw people to me. But I've got lots of friends anyway." Annabelle rolling her eyes as she spoke.

"How many go to Ardelle?" he asked. Annabelle frowned, he had a point. Not one of her friends from Rotelle were going to Ardelle Academy for Girls. Why her father insisted on sending her to a boarding school she didn't know. Her friends from Rotelle had made her promise to write and she had, but none had replied. They had either forgotten her, weren't really her friends, or already had new friends.

"None from Rotelle, but I'll make heaps of friends at Ardelle, Uncle Virg. You _know_ that. You met them at the orientation thing last year. Don't you remember Rebecca Andrews?" Virgil paled a little, "you're my auntie's old boyfriend right? Virgil Tracy!" Annabelle had put on a higher pitched voice to recite the words that had rung in both her and Virgil's ears all the way home. Virgil _had_ dated Rebecca's auntie but that was years ago, when 'Catherine' had been a totally cool name to have. Now it was part of life you were a Catherine or you weren't, no big deal. She gave him a smile planted a kiss on his cheek grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the kitchen bench and dashed off out to the runway, where Gordon, Alan and Scott were waiting for her.

"Tell Grandpa I told him goodbye and that I love him okay Uncle Alan?" Annabelle said as she hugged her youngest Uncle.

"Will do Annie. Call us when you get settled okay?" He said, she smiled.

"Sure thing. See you for Spring Break!" She called as she climbed into the plane. Her friends at Ardelle had seen Tracy One before and thought it was awesome. But, they said, it was nowhere near as cool as Thunderbird One or Two. Annabelle never commented back to that, she had no comeback and she couldn't tell them she _knew_ International Rescue. It was hard enough trying to remain fairly low-key when you had her surname. One of the most famous surnames in the world.

Jeff Tracy, Astronaut.

Scott Tracy, decorated pilot of the air force.

John Tracy, author and discovered The Tracy Quasar System.

Virgil Tracy accomplish pianist and celebrated artist.

Gordon Tracy, Gold medallist in the 200m butterfly.

Alan Tracy champion Race car driver.

Then there was her. Annabelle Tracy. The outcast. Not talented in the piano or the arts, she wasn't into flying or space really, not anymore. Didn't like swimming and hated the risked involved in driving a race car. But there was one thing she _could_ do. Fight. After years of roughhousing with Uncle Alan she had learned quite a few good hits to make, not to mention the self-defence her Uncle Scott taught her when she told them she got bullied at Rotelle for her name and that she looked nothing like her family. She'd show them!

* * *

Annabelle looked around her dorm room. She shared it with 3 other girls. Kiara Danes from Santa Anta, California; Jacqueline Bernard all the way from Nantes, France and then there was Adelaide Foster from Melbourne, Australia. Annabelle found it strange that a girl from Australia would be named after a city. But that was beside the point, when she'd walked in all of them had looked at her like she was some sort of alien or she had two heads or something.

"You're Annabelle Tracy right?" Adelaide said, Annabelle nodded shaking the girl's hand, she could feel calluses under her fingers, Adelaide was farm girl, "Fair dinkum? Struth… I'm Adelaide by the way. You can have the bed next to mine." Adelaide became Annabelle's first friend.

"You can call me Annie or Belle if you like." Annabelle offered, Adelaide smiled.

"Addie, my parents only call me Adelaide anymore. You got siblings?"

"No. A lot of Uncle's though. Four. And one is expecting my first cousin soon." Annabelle and Adelaide fell into easy conversation. It was easy to fit in with her. Adelaide was an only child and knew very little about the Tracy's but Annabelle was helpful and filled her in on everything that Jacqueline and Kiara would already know. Adelaide listened to her intently but didn't ask any questions when Annabelle showed her a picture of her family and pointed out her Dad. And a faded but well-photo of her mother proved most peoples suspicions that Annabelle was adopted or had been born of sperm donation. She looked only a little like her mother, her long waves and her blue eyes were the same colour but other than that nothing tied her to John or Katherine.

* * *

"Hey baby girl! What's going on!" Uncle Scott had answered her call.

"Hey Uncle Scott. I'm settled in my room and my roommates seem like really nice girls. I've got an American, a Frenchwoman and an Australian." Annabelle rattled off. Scott smiled over the connection.

"Wow, A real bunch. I'm sure you'll get along fine. Everyone else is outside, want me to patch you through to your dad?" He asked, Annabelle shook her head.

"No. Just tell him I'm fine and I'll send him an email tonight okay?" Scott nodded in response.

"Alright, will do. Talk to you later sweetheart." He said, she smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Okay, I love you Uncle Scott." He smiled in reply and blew her a kiss right back.

"Love you too Belle." As Annabelle closed the connection the door opened and Addie and Jacqueline returned.

"You two look so tired! What was it like? Cheerleader tryouts?" She said turning from her computer.

"Tiring. You should try out tomorrow. It is fun, but really you get a workout." Adelaide said; Annabelle gave her a small smile.

She shook her head "Cheerleading isn't my thing." She said standing up, she stretched and grabbed her pyjamas it was about 7:30 at Ardelle and it was lights out at 11:30. All girls were expected up at 6:45 sharp, showered and dressed and having breakfast in the hall by 7:15. Classes started at 8:00 sharp and if you were late, detention. Annabelle had made a pact the Adelaide that they wouldn't let each other be late. So it was Annabelle's job to wake Addie in the morning and they would run to the dining hall then run to their classes. They wouldn't be late. Ever.

* * *

"Annabelle Tracy? Instrument?" Annabelle looked up at the instruments left after most had been chosen.

"Acoustic Guitar." She said confidently. She'd never played it before but how different was it to a piano? But Annabelle found that she had a natural gift for the guitar. The teacher told her she would need her own, in tune and strung properly. Annabelle agreed and on the weekend her and Addie took the train into New York and they found the best Music shop in the city and Annabelle bought her first Acoustic Guitar. It was perfectly in tune and strung with the right materials.

"What are your family gonna say when they found out you spent 75 dollars on a guitar?"

"They'll be glad I found something I'm good at. Don't worry Addie. I won't practice in the room unless I'm alone. It'll be like when I'm at home and Uncle Virgil can't sleep, he'll go downstairs and play the piano. I'll move out of the room if I can't sleep and play somewhere else." Addie smiled at least her friend wasn't inconsiderate.

* * *

"Sunrise and I lifted my head; then I smile at your picture sitting next to my bed; sunset and you're feeling okay; cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today; and I can't wait til I see you again; and we both say remember when; the band played on the Fourth of July; and you held me on your shoulders way up high…" Adelaide woke to hear someone singing, it didn't take her long to figure out it was Belle. She was in the bathroom on a Saturday, signing loudly over the sound of the water, but it wasn't that she was bad; no she was really good, on pitch and in tune and everything. Adelaide smiled; her friend was just full of surprises.

"Back then, you walked me to school; told me to be careful and I followed the rules; fast forward you taught me to drive; you gave me the keys and we went for a ride; and I can't wait til I see you again; and we both say remember when; I'm holding on to moments like that; and I know that they're coming back…" Annabelle was very good at singing. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Three weeks before Spring Break, Annabelle's watch started to beep.

"Belle turn you're stupid watch alarm off would you! It's Sunday!" Adelaide groaned waking Belle to the incessant beeping of her IR watch.

"Sorry Addie. I'll be right back." Annabelle slipped out into the hall.

"Dad! What is it? It's Sunday morning!" Annabelle whined quietly.

"Sorry Baby. But are you coming home for Spring Break? Grandma wants to know." He said.

Annabelle giggled, "Tell Mama Tracy, I'll try. But I don't know. My teacher is kind of a dragon. She's wants us to do some project over Spring Break. Then the best ones will be worked on to make perfect then it'll be presented at the end of year award ceremony. We'll see how things go. I don't know Dad. Maybe I'll stay. It's only two weeks right? I mean…there's not much to do!"

"I haven't seen you since you left, Young Lady. And your Grandfather wants to see you too. Who cares about one project?"

"Dad! Is Uncle Virgil there?" Her tone changed in a second.

"I'm here Annie."

"You'll be ever so pleased about this. The teacher wanting us to stay is my music teacher. She has given us the chance to choose an instrument. I couldn't choose the keyboard so I chose the guitar. Acoustic. I have to write a song about my family and work on it over Spring break. That is why I haven't called every night or written many emails. I'm working on a song. I have the chorus but I need the verses. I _need_ this Dad. I need to be this free. I do not want to be tied down anymore. I'd better go before my roommates wonder where I got to." Annabelle cut the connection without a goodbye. Sighing she took another deep shuddering breath. She'd snapped at her father. She'd told him what for. She felt horrible.

* * *

_The Song was that of Miley Cyrus (Or rather Hannah Montana) 'Been Here All Along' dedicated in her TV show to the soldiers away in Iraq and Afghanistan. Anyone who knows someone who is there or knows someone who has someone out there – here's hoping they come home safe and well._

_SS89 xx_


	12. Chapter 11: Boyfriend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Thunderbirds!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2nd A/N:** AU because John has a wife a little girl.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Boyfriend**

_2 years later_

"So…when did he ask you out?" Addie was full of questions for Annabelle when she came back to the Dorm room late one Friday night.

"Who?" She asked a little confused by the barrage of questions.

"Don't play dumb with me girly. I _know_! Jared Matthews! Come _on_! He is _beyond_ hot!" Addie said bouncing up and down on her feet.

"Sit down Addie. I'm going to get into my pyjamas. Besides it's past lights out." Annabelle pointed out. Addie wasn't going to be put out that easily. The next morning on the way to Breakfast, during breakfast and in between classes she pestered Annabelle about Jared Matthews, he went to the neighbouring Bryant Institute for Boys. He was a nice guy. He was a gentleman. Annabelle planned to take him home over the summer to meet her family if it was only for a few days. Or ask her family to come over and meet him. She'd have to be careful. Because if they went to the Island they could have a rescue. That would go down well right? Sure.

* * *

Summer came around far too quickly for Annabelle's liking. Her and Jared were still going strong and Annabelle jumped when her cell phone rang while he walked her back to her dorm.

"Who is it?" He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"It's my Dad. Hang on." She turned away from Jared and answered the call. "Dad? What's up?" She asked pressing 'answer' on her iPhone 6.

"Annie! You said in your email there was something you wanted to ask me and you wanted my immediate reaction." John said, "you haven't pierced your naval have you? Got a tattoo?"

"No Dad. But yes I did want your immediate reaction…look, I should've told you this before but…am I on speaker?" She could hear Gordon and Alan arguing quietly.

"Uh yeah. Your uncles wanted to hear this too." John said, "and your grandpa." Great, Annabelle thought.

"Right…ok. Everyone…I have a boyfriend." A resounding chorus of 'WHAT?' made Annabelle jump. She held the phone away from her ear as they continued to yell at her.

"Oi! Shut it!" She yelled to them, silence fell, "now…one at a time – starting with Dad. Calmly and quietly tell me what is bothering you all so much about this."

"What's his name?" Her father asked.

"His name is Jared." She replied.

"Is he nice to you?" That was Scott.

"He's a perfect gentleman, just like all of you." She said that knowing that everyone would like that quality.

"How old is he?" Grandpa.

"He's my age." She replied.

"Does he play football?" Gordon – football freak.

"No." She gave Jared a nervous smile.

"Does he play sport at all?" Trust you, Alan.

"He plays softball, tennis and baseball." She told them.

"How far have things gone?" Annabelle froze for a fraction of a second.

"Virgil!" She cried into phone understandably stunned her Uncle would ask that.

"What? It's a perfectly reasonable question." He replied, Annabelle could see him shrug.

"Not past kissing okay? He gives me a kiss goodnight and kiss hello, nowhere past that." Annabelle snapped. She could hear a resounding sigh of relief. Rolling her eyes again she ended the call. Sometime her family got to her.

"Tough crowd?" Jared asked, Annabelle smiled.

"You have no idea. You want to meet my family, you're gonna have to be prepared, they're a tad overprotective."

"I think I can handle a few older brothers, Annie." Jared said.

"If you say so." She whispered under her breath.

* * *

So summer holidays, Annie wasn't surprised when a car turned up for her. She'd called a head and told her father that Adelaide wanted to come back to the Island too and John reluctantly agreed to have both Jared and Addie on the Island with Annie. Jared's jaw dropped when the black car pulled up and the driver got out.

"Miss Annabelle Tracy?"

"Right here. With her guests, Mr Jared Matthews and Miss Adelaide Foster." She said with a smile, then slid into the car. Adelaide followed her almost immediately and Jared followed after. Addie noticed that Annie was holding a champagne rose in her hand twirling it backwards and forwards between her thumb and forefinger.

"Who's this from?" Addie asked plucking the card from Annie's hands, "Bug, can't wait to see you and meet your friends. See you when you land, Daddy. He still lets you call him 'daddy'?"

"Sure he does. And 'bug' is his childhood nickname for me that has stuck since I was 4."

"Coolies. So where _are_ we going exactly?"

"A private airstrip and catching my family's private jet, Tracy One to my Grandfather's private Island. Where Jared will meet my overprotective family and you Addie will be my sanity." Adelaide laughed and smiled hugging her friend.

* * *

When Tracy One landed smoothly on the airstrip on the Island, Jared once more had to pick his jaw up off the tarmac. Annie knew who had flown the plane but hadn't said anything.

"Hey, hey, Belle? Where's my hug?" A voice made the three turn, Annabelle smiled and ran to hug her Uncle.

"Good to see you all grown up baby girl." He laughed, spinning her around.

"Good to see you too Uncle Scott." Annabelle said as he placed her back down on the ground. She turned to face her friends.

"Uncle Scott, this is Adelaide Foster and Jared Matthews, my boyfriend." Scott gave Adelaide a kiss on the cheek and she flushed bright red. Jared got an appraising look and a shake of the hand. Scott was one of the most protective of her Uncles but her father…she'd be lucky if Jared wasn't scared off. Annabelle could tell by the look on Jared face that he'd be lucky if his hand wasn't broken. Scott had a firm grip, for sure, but it was her father she was worried about.

"So is everyone here?" Annabelle asked casually as they walked up to the house.

"Yeah everyone's here even Lady P." Scott said; Annabelle shook her head slowly. Oh this was going to be just peachy! Sighing heavily she put on a smile and quickened her pace slightly as if the mention of Lady P had made her just that inch more excited to see her family. _As if,_ Scott thought, _my only hope is that this kid treats her right, or he is going to have all of the Tracy's to answer to._ Jared had no idea what he was walking into.


	13. Chapter 12: Cousin Tracy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Thunderbirds!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2nd A/N:** AU because John has a wife a little girl.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Cousin Tracy**

_6 months later_

With Tintin finally in her last month of pregnancy the Tracy house seemed to relax a little. But only a little, because Mama Tracy, Alan and Tintin were trying to get everything ready for the baby. Virgil had painted the room they intended to use for a nursery. Annabelle didn't come home a lot, so they had to use her room to store the baby's crib and toys until the nursery was ready. They had baby monitors and clothes and diapers and all the stuff they'd need for the baby's arrival. It wasn't the first baby the boys had on the Island but it was the first in 15 years. The cot was going to have the baby's name on it. But first they had to find out if it was a boy or a girl and Tintin was determined to wait until it was born. They had 'Amanda' picked out for a girl and 'Thomas' picked out for a boy.

Annabelle told them she had a feeling it was a girl. She spoke to them regularly on the vid-phone and asked how Tintin was going all the time. She said that, as the due date grew nearer, she waited every day for her phone to tell her she had a cousin. She had asked her father to call or text her as soon as the baby was born. So she'd know straight away.

* * *

Her phone ran in the middle of English and she blushed bright red when it sounded. Getting up she asked to be excused to answer it. The teacher nodded slowly when Annabelle said she was waiting on an important phone call from her father. Outside the classroom Annabelle answered the call.

"Dad?"

"No."

"Uncle Scott?"

"Bingo. Amanda Tracy has just been born. You are the 10th person to know. You have a cousin! And Mom and Baby are both doing well…Dad, not so much."

"I'll be home for Spring break. I'll meet Amanda then."

"I'll let your Dad know. Gotta go Annie, but be good."

"I'm always good. Talk to you later Uncle Scott."

* * *

Annabelle woke early the day she was to fly home to Tracy Island. She had said goodbye to Jared the day before and as she bid Addie goodbye she felt a twinge of guilt. They had come home with her for the summer, and now she was gonna be second fiddle to Amanda. Annabelle didn't like being ignored. But she'd handle it. She was a mature, young lady. She would handle it. She caught the car at school and when she stepped out of the plane onto Tracy Island, she felt suddenly sad. Second fiddle to someone who couldn't even talk yet was worse than being second fiddle to someone your age. Annabelle slowly picked up her bags and made her way up to the house. Her family weren't in the lounge so it was quiet as she made her way up to her room.

Opening her door she froze. There were several boxes strewn around her room and almost all of them were brimming with baby stuff. Why wasn't it in Amanda's room? Annabelle put her bags down and changed quickly before running down to the beach. She'd left her cell phone and watch in her room. She didn't want to be found just yet. They'd know she was home, when they checked her room. They just had to find her.

"Solitude on the beach?" She turned.

"Hi, Uncle Gordon." She muttered as he sat down to her.

"What's with the sulky face, Monkey?" He asked, his nickname for her had changed to Monkey when she turned 10. She was no longer just Belle, now she was Monkey, it had stuck.

"I don't know. I got here and suddenly I felt sad. I had to get away for a bit. Something feels different now. Plus my room is full of baby stuff!" Annabelle complained.

"That's because we haven't had a chance to put it all in the nursery. Tintin and Alan are going to work thought it these two weeks. Don't sweat it Monkey. Anyway, Mama Tracy has cooked you a brilliant Apple Pie and Scott's got his eye on it." Gordon said and Annabelle agreed getting to her feet before following her Uncle up to the house. As soon as she stepped into the lounge she disappeared under three pairs of arms. Uncles Scott, Virgil and Alan grabbed her.

"It'd be nice if I could breathe, you know!" She laughed. They let go slowly before her father moved forward to hug her.

"It's good to see you Annie. We'll move Amanda's stuff out of your room as soon as we can." John told her. Gordon leaned forward.

"Don't worry, you're still my monkey. She's a fish." Annabelle frowned, Gordon had called her 'Fish' once. Now that title was given to Amanda. She forced a smile when Tintin brought Amanda forward to meet her older cousin. Annabelle held the child in her arms for the first time and even though Amanda was gorgeous, Annabelle still felt a little left out. Amanda was the shiny new toy.

* * *

Annabelle sat reading near the pool as her Uncle Gordon swam laps, when a glass of lemonade was placed down next to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Dad." She said, sitting up.

"Hey Bug. You making sure Gordon doesn't drown?" John said sitting down next to her, she winked at her Uncle.

"Or making sure he does." The 15-year-old laughed.

"Well that will make it pretty peaceful." John agreed. Annabelle turned 16 in 2 weeks and John wanted to tell her she was adopted.

"There's something I want to tell you, Bug." John said slowly. Annabelle didn't notice Gordon had stopped and that they had an audience. Her other Uncles, her Grandfather and Tintin all stood at the door of the Villa.

"You remember that dream you had years ago? Uncle Alan called me in space to tell me about it?" Annabelle nodded, that same dream had haunted her for years and she'd never been able to figure it out.

"Well…the two people in it; were probably your birth parents. Kathy and I adopted you when you were just a toddler. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Bug, but I want you to remember that doesn't make me love you any less." Annabelle had gone white when the words sunk. John reached out for her hand but she got up and ran, just ran. Away from the house, away from the pool and away from the family she thought loved her.

"I have to go and make it right," John muttered standing up. But Gordon and Virgil beat him to it.

"Let me and Virgil go. I know where she's gone." He said and sprinted away Virgil hot on his heels. They disappeared into the forest. John watched them run away he sighed and allowed Scott to put an arm around his shoulders. It was at this point John wanted nothing more than to swap places with Brains on 5.

* * *

Gordon and Virgil, meanwhile, had headed down to the beach in search of Annabelle. If she wasn't going to listen to her dad than she'd have to listen to them, instead. Gordon spotted her and the two Tracy's ran towards her. Virgil called out to her and she looked up, but thankfully didn't move.

"Why'd you run off, Monkey?" Gordon asked sitting down beside her, Virgil dropped down on her other side.

"It's not all bad, Baby Girl. Like John said, he loves you as if you were his own. And so do we."

"But you guys have thrust me aside now. You have Amanda," She said her cousin's name with as much acid as she could muster; "at least she _is_ a Tracy. I'm just pretend." Annabelle mumbled. Virgil pulled her in tight agasint his side.

"Now you listen here, we don't love Amanda any more than we love you, Belle. You'll always be first string." Virgil said kissing her temple.

"We're not a football team, Uncle Virgil." Annabelle pointed out.

"Maybe not, but you're still my favourite. You can play the piano and the guitar – Amanda can't do either. And Alan is adamant that she'll either be a swimmer like Gordy or a race car driver like her own father." Virgil stated. Annabelle laughed. Maybe it wasn't so bad having Amanda around, maybe Annabelle could teach her something. Much later in her life though.


	14. Chapter 13: Mom Would Be Proud Of You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Thunderbirds!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2nd A/N:** AU because John has a wife a little girl.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Mom Would Be Proud Of You**

The Church was strung with white and royal blue. Alan looked up at the ceiling and the last time he remembered being in a church was for his wedding to Tintin, and even then it had been far less extravagant than this. He sighed and turned when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Scott stood behind him.

"You're not nervous are you Alan? It's not Amanda's wedding, it's just Annabelle." Scott said.

"Yeah, but Mandy's flower girl." Amanda was just 5 and she knew she had a very important job at 'Anna's weeding'. Alan noted with a stab that Amanda was the same age Annabelle had been when she and John moved back to the Island.

* * *

Annabelle looked every bit the blushing bride. John stood next to her in the bride room and smiled at her in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Bug." John said.

"Thanks Dad. Is Mandy ready?" She asked, stepping down off the podium and smiling as Adie and Tintin led Mandy into the room. Addie had begged to be present at the wedding and Annabelle had agreed asking Addie to be her Maid of Honour. Addie looked uncomfortable in the pale yellow dress that Annabelle had picked out for her. The same colour as the piping on her father's jumpsuit. Annabelle hadn't told Addie of their involvement as the Thunderbirds and she probably never would, considering that Addie was a journo. But she _was_ Annabelle's best friend. John had told her that no matter how close the girls were (having been to each other's house at least three times) she couldn't tell their secret. The only person to know would be Jared and he already knew, he had to know what he was getting into. He told her that even if her Grandfather had owned half the world he still would have married her for just being purely Annabelle. Not because of her family or her inheritance.

* * *

The ceremony over and the reception well underway, John and Addie had the first speeches as father-of-the-bride and Maid of Honour then Jared's best man had his speech. Then Annabelle paled as Gordon got to his feet.

"I know as a guest I'm not supposed to say anything but I think her father saying congratulations on behalf of all of us isn't enough. So I wanted to make my own speech…" and off he went, making jokes every now and then to keep it light, until Virgil got up and made him stop and leave it alone. When the DJ invited the father-of-the-bride and Annabelle to the floor for a father-daughter dance Annabelle let John hold her agasint him as he swayed with her one the floor.

"Your Mom would be so proud of you, Bug. I know I am. You made the right choice." John whispered.

"You think so? Jared's the right one for me?" Annabelle replied.

"Absolutely. You met him when you were 14 and it's gone on from there. You are what we would call Childhood sweethearts." Annabelle blushed at her father's words. She knew she'd enjoy her life with Jared they just had to make it work. And they would, because they loved each other so much it had to work.

* * *

_12 months later_

"Come on Annie…come on you can do it." Jared coached as he grasped his wife's hand. Annabelle had been rushed to the hospital when her water broke earlier that morning, Jared had shot off a text message to John's cell phone when as they had taken Annabelle to the maternity ward. John and his family had flown out straight away to see their Grandniece and John's Granddaughter. They could hear Annabelle screaming through the whole ordeal. John would cringe every time and Scott knew that his brother felt helpless. He hated the idea of Annabelle being in pain and being powerless to stop it. But – Tintin explained – it was sort of a good pain. It meant that you were enduring this to bring someone into the world. It took eight hours but soon enough the door of the room opened and the nurse said they could go in. John went in first.

"Hey Bug," He said quietly.

"Hey Daddy. Ready to meet your Granddaughter?" John looked down at the bundle of pink blankets in his daughter's arms and smiled.

"A girl?" He whispered as he picked her up from her mother's arms.

"Yeah. Marina. We liked that name and it may shape her future. Since Mandy's so into cars and all." Annabelle locked her gaze with Gordon's and he grinned. Marina looked up her Grandfather with wide-blue eyes and made a sound that John could only describe as a coo. She wriggled to get comfortable and then turned towards his chest and closed her eyes. John smiled and looked up at her his daughter. Annabelle smiled at him.

"She knows. Marina Lucille Matthews." Jeff caught his granddaughters gaze and smiled softly.

"I may not have known Grandma Lucy, but I know that she would've loved me. I'm surprised that Uncle Alan and Tintin didn't name Amanda after her." Annabelle said. Marina was handed around and Annabelle whispered someone to Jared who nodded.

"Uncle Gordon?" The auburn haired Tracy looked up.

"Monkey?" He still hadn't dropped the nickname. She didn't mind 'bug' from her father, but 'Monkey'? Really?

"We were hoping that maybe you'd consider being Godfather?" Jared said. Gordon looked surprised.

"Me?" He looked at Virgil who was holding Marina.

"You're the only Gordon in this room aren't you?" Annabelle said. He opened his mouth as if to say no, and looked down once more at the bundle in Virgil's arms.

"Only on one condition," Annabelle raised an eyebrow, "I get to teach her how to swim." Annabelle laughed.

"Okay, Deal." Gordon leant over and hugged Annabelle. It was settled; Marina had a godfather and free swim lessons. And Annabelle had a family. A Normal family.

* * *

_5 Years Later_

The phone rang just after Marina had been put down and Annabelle hurried to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Matthews?"

"Yes…"

"This is Officer Thomas of the Kansas Police Department." Annabelle froze.

"What's the problem Officer?" Annabelle asked, she remembered her dad telling her how it felt when he heard the voice on the other end.

"I'm afraid to say that your husband has been in an accident." The officer said, Annabelle went numb. She'd barely been married 6 years! She listened to the Officer talk without really hearing him, but she took in all the information she could. She'd have to identify the body but she could do that tomorrow. Jared had been a careful driver, so it must have been another driver's fault. She told Jared to be extra careful. Now he was gone. There was only one place she could go. She couldn't stay here. Not now Jared was gone. Only one place would be safe for her and Marina now.

* * *

The video-phone rang through the villa and Alan raced to answer it.

"Alan Tracy here,"

"Uncle Alan? It's Annabelle. Can I talk to Dad please?"

"Sure thing, Sugar-bee. Hang on." When John arrived Alan left them to speak privately.

"What is it Bug?" John could see the tears in her eyes. Annabelle was upset.

"Daddy…I'm coming home. With Marina. We can't stay here. I'll see you within the week." She said fighting back tears. John watched his daughter carefully on the screen. Something had happened. He was sure of it.

"Annie…bug tell me what's wrong." John soothed.

"Daddy…how did you fell when you heard Mom was dead?" Annabelle asked.

"Annie…what's going on?" John urged.

"How did you feel?" She pressed.

"I felt hollow. Like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, the only thing that kept me going was you bug. Now what's going on?" John asked.

"Jared's dead." Annabelle sighed, the tears coming freely now.

"What?" John was shocked.

"He was on his way home from work. He'd just called to say he was on his way home…I'd just put Marina to bed! The police officer said that Jared didn't feel a thing." Annabelle sobbed.

"Oh Bug…you come right home. We'll make sure everything is set up. Within the week, I'll put Scott and Alan right onto it." John said, he told Annabelle he loved her and she replied in kind before ending the call. Annabelle was coming home…finally.

Maybe normal wasn't something that Tracy's did.


End file.
